There exists numerous conventional fluid filters for removing contaminants, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,720,322 and 4,187,179. One particular style of fluid filter, such as those used in drinking water and pool cleaning systems, includes a generally cylindrical tank housing a removable cartridge filter, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,979 and 5,316,677. The cartridge filter is formed from a filter media positioned between bottom and top plates. Fluids are filtered by passing the fluids into the tank, passing the fluids through the filter media, and expelling the filtered fluids through an outlet tube in the cartridge filter. Typically, the tanks include standpipes generally along longitudinal axes of the tanks. The standpipes prevent contaminant laden fluid from passing into the downstream portion of the systems containing the filtered fluids. Instead, the standpipes cause the contaminant laden fluids to collect in the filter media and surrounding space in the tanks.
Typically, cartridge filters include seals in bottom portions of the filter to seal the cartridge filter to the standpipe. In this arrangement, the cartridge filter is sealed proximate to a bottom floor of the tank. After a filter system having this configuration is operated, the cartridge filter may be removed to be serviced, cleaned, or replaced by first removing a cover from the top of the tank. Typically, the cover is maintained in contact with the cartridge filter during operation to keep the filter sealed to the standpipe. Once the cover has been removed, the filter may be withdrawn. Withdrawing the cartridge filter leaves contaminant laden fluid together with all the debris filtered from fluid in the tank and in contact with the standpipe at the point where the cartridge filter is sealed to the standpipe. To insure that a seal is made between the outlet tube of the cartridge filter and the standpipe when the cartridge filter is reinstalled, the containment laden fluid and debris must be removed from the tank. In addition, the outer surface of the standpipe must be cleaned by a service personnel reaching into the tank and wiping the standpipe. Many times, accessing the lower portions of the standpipe can be very difficult and time consuming. Thus, a need exists for a fluid filter system having a more efficient system for replacing cartridge filters.